


Roaming Their Way Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Rimming, Romance, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus and Harry end up going a long way to find their way home.





	Roaming Their Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Number and/or Title:** Based on the song: Roam - by the B52s.
> 
>  **Notes:** Thanks to the mods for their patience, and to Torino10154 and Lilyseyes for their help with plotting. Thanks also to Emynn and Sevfan for beta reading. As always, nothing you recognize is mine. Yay, Slash!

~

Roaming Their Way Home

~

“You really should be doing _something_ useful with your life, Harry.”

“I am.” Harry grinned. “Right now I’m serving you guys tea.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I mean in general.” 

Harry shrugged. “I’m taking care of myself and Severus. That’s generally useful.” 

Hermione didn’t crack a smile. “I’m serious. You need a job. You need a reason to get out of bed in the morning, a purpose.” 

“I’ll probably get one eventually. Right now it just seems more important to find myself. And I want to choose the right thing, you know? Especially as the master of the Elder Wand.” Harry exhaled. “I’ve already tried being an Auror, and it definitely wasn’t for me, plus, I had far too many close calls on missions. I’m not going to jump headlong into something else and get into trouble there, too.” 

“He’s right, Hermione.” Ron shook his head. “Imagine if some criminal had Disarmed him and ended up with the sodding Elder Wand? Disaster!” 

“That can still happen if you’re not an Auror.” 

“Exactly! That’s why I’m taking my time.” Harry smiled at her. “And honestly, it’s nice not have a job right now. Refreshing.” 

“All right.” Hermione sighed. “I understand.” She pursed her lips. “I should have thought Snape would want you working in some capacity, though.” 

“He just wants me to find something I enjoy doing.” Harry grinned. “He’s been fairly decent about it, although admittedly, he’s been distracted with the publicity tour for his book.” 

“Have you read it?” asked Ron, his mouth full of shortbread. 

Harry coughed. “Some of it. The bits he had me proofread.” 

“Harry!” Hermione looked scandalised. “You need to read it! You’re in it.” 

“I know, but I trust Severus not to put anything too personal in there.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “And I trust you to tell me is there’s anything I should talk to him about in it.” 

“Who says _I’ve_ read it?” Hermione huffed. 

Harry and Ron both laughed. “It’s a book, love,” said Ron between chuckles. “You’ve read it.” 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione said, “You’d do well to read it, too, Harry. I think you’d enjoy it.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Harry snapped his fingers. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, he’s going on a tour around the world and I’m going, too!” 

“Goodness! That is exciting.” Hermione beamed at him, irritation clearly forgotten. “Where are you going?” 

“A bunch of places. I’ve the list someplace.” Harry held up his hand, and a moment later a piece of parchment flew into it. “Here.” 

“Wow,” said Ron, scanning it. “That’ll be brilliant. How long will you be gone?” 

“A couple of weeks.” Harry grinned. “To be honest, I’m looking forward to getting away. It’ll be nice to be someplace where the press doesn’t follow me around every time I attempt to leave the house.” 

Hermione, perusing the list, looked up. “You know what you should do? You should do some research about all these places so you can roam about on your own while Snape is busy with book tour stuff.” 

“That’s not a bad idea, Hermione.” Harry chewed his bottom lip. “Plus, in addition to being fun, it’ll give Severus an opportunity to see we not only belong together and are compatible, but that we could get married if he wanted.” 

“He doesn’t want to get married?” 

Harry shook his head. “He thinks people wouldn’t accept it.” 

Hermione hummed. “This is an important trip, then.” 

“Yeah.” Harry sighed. “It is.” 

“It’ll be fine, mate,” said Ron. “You practically live together now, after all. Marriage isn’t that different.” 

“Maybe not.” Harry shook his head. “Although I can’t help but think it’d feel different.”

* * *

Later that evening, as Harry lay in the circle of Severus’ arms, he cleared his throat. “So, about this trip—”

He felt Severus stiffen. “What about it? Have you changed your mind?” 

“Are you mad? No! I’m excited to go.” Harry smiled as Severus relaxed. “I was just thinking I could do some research on the places we’re scheduled to visit so when you’re off signing books, I can explore and then show you what I’ve learned later.” 

Severus hummed. “That’s not a bad idea. I was concerned how you’d amuse yourself while I’m busy. You’re welcome to come with me to signings, of course, but I fear you’d be bored.” 

“Oh, I can always find something to distract me,” murmured Harry. “Even if it’s distracting _you_ by whispering in your ear.” 

“Yes, hence my concern,” said Severus, tone dry. “The last thing I need is your kind of distraction while trying to work.” 

Leaning up, Harry nibbled on Severus’ ear, smirking when he heard his breath catch. “So you’re saying no coming up to you and whispering sweet nothings in your ear while on tour? Sounds boring.” 

“After hours it’s fine, encouraged even, but not while I’m working.” Turning his head, Severus kissed Harry. It stayed light for only a moment before he deepened it, and within seconds they were both moaning as it turned heated. Dragging his mouth from Harry’s, Severus murmured, “Any other concerns about the trip or can we change to another topic?” 

Grinning up at him, Harry looped his arms around Severus’ neck. “I’m up for a new topic. What did you want to discuss?” 

Rolling Harry onto his back, Severus settled between Harry’s legs and smirked down at him, his fingers toying with Harry’s nipple. “Something for which we don’t need quite as many words.” 

Harry’s reply, although nonverbal, was definitely affirmative.

* * *

“Wow, so this is Egypt.” Looking around, Harry felt a bit overwhelmed. It was crowded, with people everywhere. And it was hot. Even the sun felt different, as if there was no filter between it and the earth. In England, there was always a hint of damp in the air, but here it was as if the air was sucking moisture from him. And it probably was, being a desert.

“Shall we walk through that Muggle market you found on the map?” asked Severus. “I have some time before the conference starts.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

The market was right next to their hotel, and it looked more a collection of hastily pitched tents than a formal market. Under each tent was someone, usually an older man or woman, their weather-beaten faces smiling from beneath scarves or turbans. They held out items their hands, calling out to everyone who passed, and even with a Translation Charm, Harry had trouble following them, they spoke so fast. 

“…best spices in the world!”

“…fabrics to bewitch and beguile!” 

“…olive oil, the elixir of life!” 

“So many people,” marvelled Harry. “And look at those scrolls! I bet Hermione would love one. Oh! And are those Egyptian Quidditch shirts? You know, I think I can get all my Christmas shopping done here!” 

“Try not to spend your entire fortune in one place,” murmured Severus, steering Harry past the stalls and toward what looked like actual buildings. “We have many more cities to visit. Plus, places like this are rife with pickpockets, so be careful.” 

“I know, I know. And I will.” Harry gaped at the assortment of stuff everyone was offering. “Ooh, Turkish delight—”

“It’s my understanding the older area of the market tends to be the more reputable,” said Severus, not pausing. “I think we should stick to those.” 

“Okay.” Casting a glance behind him, Harry sighed and continued to trail after Severus. 

They wandered into an obviously older area that consisted of real buildings. They looked ancient; Harry could practically see the centuries of wear and tear. Those buildings and the narrow streets had clearly been there for millennia. 

“How old do you think this place is?” asked Harry, tone hushed. 

“Oh, centuries old I’m sure,” replied Severus. “It’s my understanding there’s been a market in this spot on and off since well before the time of the Founders.” 

Dazzled, Harry walked from shop to shop, finally ending up in front of a window that was displaying yards of brilliantly coloured fabrics. “Imagine robes made from that,” he said, pointing to an especially spectacular bolt. 

Severus snorted. “Seems the sort of thing Albus would have worn.” 

Harry giggled. “Yes, I suppose it is a bit flamboyant.” The flash of something silver caught his eye, and pulling Severus inside, he drew him towards some fabric. “Merlin, this is perfect.” 

Severus remained silent as Harry unrolled a bit of fabric that looked at first glance to be black but which, on closer perusal, clearly wasn’t. 

“Didn’t you say you needed new dress robes?” Harry said, sliding the fabric through his fingers. It was the black of the night sky, yet seemed to have depths of green and blue and even purple, and interwoven there were silver strands that looked almost liquid. “This is perfect.”

Reaching, out, Severus, too, touched the fabric. “I do, indeed, need new dress robes. How expensive is it, though?” 

“I call it Mercury Shooting Through,” came a voice behind them. “And it doesn’t suit everyone.” 

When Harry and Severus spun around, they saw a tiny woman, her face weathered. Bright blue eyes assessed them both before she smiled. “But it suits you,” she told Severus. “It’s robes you want?” 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “What I wish to do with this fabric is a private matter, madam.” 

The woman laughed. “And so careful, too. I suppose I could be non-magical. Luckily for you, I am not.” Turning her back, she said, “Come.” 

Blinking, Harry looked at Severus, who shrugged. They followed her towards the back of the shop, and as they walked through a curtained door, the din of the market disappeared. 

Harry nudged Severus, who nodded. Of course he’d noticed the Silencing Charms.

“There,” said the woman, limping over to a chair and sitting. “I hate how loud the market has become. Now, let me see you both since you’re here for robes.” 

Harry cleared his throat. “Actually, I’m not—”

“Hush.” The woman was studying both of them, her lips pursed. “Yes, the Mercury is for you, I think,” she finally said, eyeing Severus. She turned to Harry. “And for you, something more redolent of the ancient and dusty trails that built our city, or perhaps the more hidden green areas—”

“Who are you?” demanded Severus. “And what is this about magic?” 

“I am Shani and I oversee this market.” Shani stood up. “And you needn’t fear violating any secrecy statutes. We have no such laws here. Those who are non-magical know magic exists and they give us a wide berth. 

I felt your magical natures the moment you both entered the market. You used the non-magic entrance, you see. So I tested you. And you were drawn to my shop, and to that specific fabric.” 

Eyebrow raised, Harry eyed her. “Okay….”

Shani smiled. “Worry not, Harry Potter.” At his wince, her smile widened. “Yes, even here we know who you are.” 

“No one acted like they recognized him,” said Severus, moving in front of Harry protectively. 

Shani inclined her head. “We are a polite people, and you are visitors to our country. We wanted you to feel welcome in Egypt.”

Harry slipped his hand into Severus’, linking their fingers. “Thanks.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “We should be going.”

“First, please accept a gift.” Shani raised her hand and as Harry turned his head, he saw two bundles floating towards them. As they neared, they separated, one heading for Harry, the other towards Severus’ outstretched hand. 

Severus was the first to unwrap his, and when he saw robes made of Mercury Shooting Through, he blinked. “How—?”

“I have been a robe maker for many decades.” Shani hummed. “I need no measurements. I can simply look at someone and know what will fit and what they need.”

Harry unwrapped his and gasped. “Wow.” His fabric was black, too, but with undertones of red, yellow, and green which somehow suggested fire and forest. 

“Yours is made of a fabric I call Wilderness.” 

“Seriously, these are gorgeous. We should pay you,” said Harry, turning his robes over in his hands. 

Shani laughed. “I will accept but one payment.” 

Severus frowned, once again looking suspicious. “And that is?” 

“Wear them at your wedding.” 

Severus huffed. “I’m afraid—”

“There is no need to be,” said Shani. “He is your true companion, your constant mate, the other half of your heart, and he deserves to be recognised as such.” Her smile was sly. “And your magic already recognises his as your husband. It is time to make it official.” 

“And I’m not about to accept unsolicited advice from a witch I don’t know,” snapped Severus. 

Shani shrugged. “Do as you will, but the magic will not wait forever. It will force your hand if left unacknowledged.”

Clearly outraged, Severus opened his mouth to reply, but Shani clapped her hands twice and in the blink of an eye they were transported outside her shop. 

The door was closed, and when Severus tried to open it, he couldn’t. “Insolent hag,” he muttered. He looked down at the robes still in his hand, and grumbling, he shrunk them, slipping them into his pocket.

After Harry had done the same with his, he said, “I am all those things, you know.” 

Severus looked at him blankly. 

“Your companion, your mate, your—”

“I know.” Severus sighed. “And all that nonsense about our magic notwithstanding, you deserve better than me.” 

Harry frowned. “I don’t want better than you. I just want _you_.” 

“Harry, I—” A group of veiled women walked past giggling. Severus cleared his throat, checked his pocket watch, and winced. “Damn! We’d best be getting back. My first book signing is in twenty minutes.” 

“We’re going to have to talk about this eventually, you know,” said Harry as they started for the market’s exit. “You can’t avoid it forever.”

Severus sighed. “I know.”

* * *

“Right,” said Severus, adjusting his robes in the mirror eighteen minutes later. “I’m off. They expect this signing to last several hours, so—”

“Don’t wait up?” Shaking his head, Harry walked towards him. “I probably will anyway. I’m planning to finish this book, you see.” He held up his copy of Severus’ book.

Severus rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to read it.” 

“I want to. Now come here.” 

“Harry, I really should get going—”

“Fine. Just come here first.” 

Rolling his eyes, Severus met Harry in the centre of the hotel room. “What—? Oof!” 

The kiss was threatening to get out of control when Severus pulled away panting, his expression soft. 

Harry smiled at him. “Local custom,” he whispered. “No trip begins without a kiss.” 

“And how do you know that?”

“I told you. I’ve been studying up on all the places we’ll be visiting.”

“Ah, yes.” Severus cleared his throat. “Well, as customs go, that’s not a bad one.” 

Harry smirked. “Glad you like it. Wait until you see the customary welcome home tradition they have here.” He winked.

“I can’t wait.” Pressing one last firm kiss to Harry’s mouth, Severus started for the door. “See you later.” 

“You can count on it,” whispered Harry as the door closed.

* * *

“I didn’t expect Nairobi to be so…lush and green,” said Harry as he and Severus stood on the balcony of their hotel room. “This is amazing.” 

“Nairobi is obviously a well-kept secret indeed,” said Severus. He cleared his throat. “Any specific local customs you plan to try out while we’re here?” 

Harry hummed. “Oh yes. I plan to surprise you with them, though. Anyway, do you have time for lunch or do you have an immediate signing lined up.” 

“I don’t have a signing until later this afternoon.” Severus sighed. “Although I was hoping to take a nap.” 

“Well it’s up to you, of course, but I read about this fantastic wildlife park that’s only minutes away where you can see lions and giraffes and elephants and—”

Severus snorted. “And all sorts of fauna that can kill and eat you?” 

“Elephants don’t eat people!” 

“You mentioned lions, and they definitely do.” Severus shook his head. “But fine, we can visit your park.” He smirked. “I’d say I’ll catch up on sleep tonight, but you make that impossible.” 

Turning into Severus’ body, Harry pressed close. “Is that an objection I hear?” 

“Absolutely not.” Kissing Harry, Severus drew back quickly, once again looking out over the expanse of Nairobi. “Come on, then, let’s go.” 

The park was filled with lush grasses and trees. Giraffes roamed the land, and in the distance, Harry could see elephants. “This is amazing,” he breathed. 

When he didn’t immediately get a reply, Harry spun, blinking when he saw Severus off in the distance examining a plant. “Severus?” 

Severus waved him over. “Do you know what this is? It’s a species of Spiderwort I’ve never seen before, and—”

Gently, Harry cupped the back of Severus’ head, turning it to look out over the grasslands. Severus went silent, straightening up. “Well,” he said, “now that is something.” 

Smiling, Harry slipped an arm around Severus’ waist as they watched the animals roam majestically across the vista. “Happy you came with me?” Harry finally asked. 

“I’ll admit this is better than a nap,” said Severus. “Although we should be getting back.” 

“Is it time for the signing already?” 

“No, I just don’t want to take any more chances of being eaten by the fauna!”

* * *

“What’s on tonight’s menu?” asked Severus when Harry greeted him back after his book signing and interviews with a kiss. 

Pulling him into their suite, Harry gestured at the table set for two with an assortment of local delicacies. “I thought we’d eat, and then…indulge in one of the more popular local sex practices.” 

“Hm.” Shaking his head, Severus took a seat and began helping himself to food. “Nothing too exotic, I hope. I’m not sure I have much stamina in me for something from the local Kama Sutra.” 

Harry laughed. “Damn. I guess that means my plans to try some Kama Sutra positions are on hold.” Winking at Severus, he continued. “Don’t worry. Tonight’s…position is such that I can do all the work.” 

“Now I’m intrigued.” 

They proceeded to devour the food, Severus tasting all the dishes and declaring some successes and some not. Harry liked it all, and by the time a hotel worker came to clear their dishes, they were practically licked clean.

“How many more signings do you have here?” asked Harry as they prepared for bed. 

“Two tomorrow,” said Severus, yawning. “And then we leave for China.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry crawled into bed, and when Severus joined him, they kissed slowly, languorously. Moaning, the rolled around until Harry was on top. 

“What’s…the plan…tonight?” whispered Severus between kisses. 

Harry hummed. “You’ll see.” 

At first, when Harry rolled Severus onto his stomach and began massaging his shoulders and back, Severus relaxed. “That feels divine.” 

“Yeah?” Harry continued kneading Severus’ muscles, working his way down his back until he got to his bum. The moment he Banished Severus’ pants and parted his arsecheeks with his thumbs, however, Severus went still. 

“You can’t possibly be intending to…Fuck!”

Chuckling, Harry again licked Severus’ hole, the next time pointing his tongue and thrusting it inside. As Severus thrashed beneath him, babbling nonsense, Harry sealed his mouth over his hole, fucking him with his tongue until Severus was humping the bed, clearly desperate to come.

Drawing back, Harry blew on the furled opening, humming when Severus gasped. A Stretching and Lubricating Charm later, and Harry was pressing his cock into him, watching Severus’ hole swallow his length. 

Severus cried out, his back arching to pull Harry deeper, and within moments he was coming, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Harry fucked him through it, only speeding up to find his own pleasure once Severus was limp and panting. 

“Rimming is a local custom?” Severus asked as Harry, sated and boneless, collapsed beside him. 

Harry laughed softly, sighing when Severus’ arms went around him. “If it’s not, it should be,” he said. 

Severus simply snorted. 

~

“Where are we now?” asked Harry as the Portkey dropped them off in front of their hotel. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping track?” Severus murmured. “That’s why I gave you a copy of the schedule.” 

“I lost track after Pyongyang.” Harry shook his head. “Six cities in five days is a bit much, after all.” Pulling out a piece of rumpled parchment, he consulted it. “I think this is Mumbai. Yes.” 

Severus nodded. “Yes, I believe you’re right.”

Harry yawned. “There’s a spice market not too far from here I read about that—”

“Shh,” said Severus. He shook his head. “We’re both exhausted. How about a quiet tea and a nap? Not necessarily in that order.” 

“A nap nap or a _nap_?” asked Harry. 

“Definitely a nap nap,” said Severus, steering Harry into their hotel. “We can have a _nap_ later tonight.” He raised an eyebrow. “And then you can tell me all about the traditional sex practices for India. Or, better yet, you can show me.” 

“That’s just what I was thinking.” Harry chuckled as they approached the counter. “Weird, isn’t it, how well we understand each other? I bet other people listening to that sentence would have no clue what we were talking about.” 

Severus went still for a moment, and when Harry looked at him, concerned, he hummed. “I’m tired.” 

“Yeah.” Harry looked away, surveying the lobby while Severus checked them in. It was sumptuous, all polished marble floors and columns with arched openings done in shades of cream and gold. Their room was more of the same, albeit with softer furnishings. 

Groaning, Harry threw himself onto the bed. A second later, Severus had done the same and within moments they were both asleep. 

When Harry woke he was alone, and levering himself upright, he sat up and looked around. “Severus?” 

There was no reply and, scooting off the bed, Harry emptied his trunks from is pockets, unshrinking them. By the time he’d showered and changed, Severus was there. 

“Where’d you go?” asked Harry, emerging from the bathroom with a towel slung over his hips as he dried his hair. 

“The publishers sent a message for me to meet with a local agent to schedule some time on the local wizarding wireless.” Severus sighed. “The interview’s tonight, I’m afraid.” 

Harry smiled. “If it’s all right with you I’d like to come along when you do that. I’ve never seen a wizarding wireless studio. Then we can go someplace for supper. I’m excited to try Indian food in India.” 

“Of course you can come.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “You will need clothes, however.” 

“Damn, there go my plans to show up naked,” snarked Harry, rolling his eyes. “Give me five minutes.” 

Six minutes later they were exiting the hotel, and eight minutes after that, Severus was speaking on the air, while Harry sat in a corner and watched, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“That went very well,” praised the producer once the show was over. An older woman in a beautiful pink sari, she eyed them both. “And you are a cute couple. How long have you been married?” 

Severus cleared his throat. “We’re not—”

“Why not?” The woman shook her head. “It’s time! You have clearly been together a long time.” Eyes narrowed, she stared into Severus’ face. “You are the problem, are you not?” Tapping her forefinger on his chest, she said, “Have faith, man. He loves you, it’s obvious.” And, shaking her head, she walked away. 

“What is it about us that make old women want to tell us to get married?” Severus huffed. 

Harry coughed. “Older women are always bossy…maybe that’s it?” 

“Perhaps.” Severus offered his arm. “Well, I’m done for the evening. Shall we get some food? I found a place while I was out earlier I think you’ll enjoy.” 

“Saffron? We’re going to Saffron?” Harry said as they were ushered to a table. “This place was listed in some of the books I read. Hard to get a reservation.” 

Severus smirked. “Unless you use magic.” 

Harry gaped at him. “Severus! What did you do?” 

“Nothing illegal.” Severus hummed, picking up the menu. “Let’s just say some Muggles who were planning to come here tonight recalled a rather urgent appointment elsewhere.” 

“Oh my God! Severus!” 

Severus snorted. “Relax. I’m joking. They had a cancellation, yes, but I had nothing to do with it. The concierge at our hotel arranged it.” 

Harry exhaled. “Really?” 

“Really.” Severus bent his head, studying the menu. “Now, shall we have wine?” 

In the end they not only had wine, but cocktails with their starters and dessert wine with their pudding. And of course there was curry, lots of curry. 

“Merlin, that was delicious,” said Harry. “Although after all that, you may have to carry me back to the hotel.” 

“If necessary,” said Severus, a gleam in his eye, and before Harry knew it, he was in Severus’ arms as they strode out of the restaurant. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Harry cried once they got outside. “All those people were staring!” 

“What do you care?” Severus smirked, setting Harry down. “You’ll never see them again.” He raised an eyebrow. “Unless you’d like me to Obliviate all of them.” 

Shaking his head, Harry laughed. “That won’t be necessary,” he said, linking his arm with Severus’. “But you’re in an odd mood tonight.” 

“Hm.” Harry pursed his lips. “And why’s that?” 

“I’m enjoying the freedom of being someplace where no one knows me or you, the press isn’t following us to bombard us with questions or pictures, and where I can be silly and no one cares.” 

“I care.” 

Severus glanced at him. “Does it upset you?” 

“Are you mad?” Giggling, Harry kissed him. “I love seeing you like this.” 

“Good.” They turned to walk into their hotel, Severus gesturing Harry inside and towards the lifts. “Time for bed, I think. We’ve a long day tomorrow. I have several book signings and the we take another Portkey.” 

“I know.” Harry smiled. “I’ve always dreamed about visiting Paris.”

“Have you?” Pulling out his key, Severus opened their hotel room door. “Why?” 

“What do you mean, why?” Harry cried. “It’s only supposed to be the most romantic city in the— What?”

Their hotel room, which had already been opulent enough, had been transformed into a romantic paradise. There were floating candles, gauze draped over the bed, twinkling fairy lights across the ceiling, and, on the bed sat a disk of chocolate covered strawberries and, cooling in a bucket was champagne. 

“Is this our room?” Harry asked. 

“Yes.” Severus walked past him carrying two champagne flutes. Pouring some champagne into both, he handed one to Harry. “Come, I want to show you something.” 

Dazed, Harry followed Severus out to the balcony which overlooked Mumbai. As it was night, the city was lit up, rivalling the stars overhead. Severus raised his glass. “To Mumbai.” 

Harry saluted him, drinking. Looking out over the balcony, he sighed. “Is it bad that I want to stay on book tour forever?” 

“Not at all.” 

Something about Severus’ voice made Harry turn to look at him again, but he wasn’t standing, he was kneeling. All the breath rushed out of Harry. “Severus, what—?”

“Shh.” Severus’ eyes remained steady on Harry’s, but his hands shook as he reached into his pocket to pull out a flat box. “Believe it or not I’ve been carrying these around in my pocket for weeks. I wasn’t sure you’d even want to link your life and your magic to mine, but I lived in hope, so I went to the Prince vault and retrieved the Prince bonding rings.” 

“Is…was there a question in there somewhere?” Harry whispered. 

Severus exhaled. “Harry James Potter, would you do me the great honour of becoming my—?”

“Yes!” Throwing himself at Severus, Harry kissed him frantically, peppering his face with kisses. “Yes, yes yes!” 

“Thank Salazar,” breathed Severus, and then they were kissing again, proper, deep kisses that spoke of devotion and adoration and love. They didn’t stop kissing either, not even when Severus reached for Harry’s buttons, ripping them in order to get to his warm skin, nor when Harry opened Severus’ flies to pull out his cock and stroke it. 

And right there on the balcony of their hotel they strained together, Harry pressing Severus down to ride him, Severus staring up at him as thrust up to meet Harry’s every bounce, stars reflecting in his eyes. 

And afterwards, as they lay together on the cool marble floor, their clothes strewn everywhere, Severus groaned. “You are going to be the death of me. I can’t believe we did this on the floor when there’s a perfectly serviceable bed in there.” 

Laughing, Harry just hugged him tighter. “It’s perfect,” he said. “Plus, it’s like it was meant to be. The tradition I was going to suggest we do tonight was outdoor sex.” 

Severus sighed. “Salazar. Obviously I’m going to have to brew Stamina Potion.” 

“Problem?” asked Harry, closing his eyes and breathing Severus in. 

“Not for me. I _am_ a Potions Master.” 

“I know.”

* * *

“Merlin,” gasped Hermione, pouring tea. “Paris mush have been a let-down after that!” 

Harry beamed. “Not really. It was still pretty romantic going as a newly engaged couple. People were sweet.” 

“I’m sure.” Hermione sighed. “We need to go someday.” 

Ron, busy eating biscuits, nodded. “Yes, dear.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Let’s see the ring, then. Oh, how lovely!” 

Harry extended his left hand, letting his friends see. “Severus’ matches, of course. Although now we’ll need to get new rings for the actual ceremony. I’ve taken the Potter bonding rings to be sized.” 

“Perfect. So you got robes in Egypt, where are you going to have the ceremony?” asked Hermione. “With all those exotic places you’ve been, you could have it anywhere, really.” 

“I suppose.” Harry shrugged. “We’ll probably have it here, though. In fact,” he eyed Ron, “I was going to ask your parents if we could do it in a marquee at the Burrow, like you two did. You think they’d be okay with that?” 

“Are you mad? They’ll love it!” Ron grinned. “Mum’s going to go bonkers. Another wedding to plan? She will love it.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry sighed. “Just one more thing to figure out, then.” 

“What’s that?” asked Hermione. 

“Well, you know how I researched all those exotic sex positions for the trip?” 

“Lalala,” went Ron. “Nope, I didn’t hear anything about that.” 

Hermione snorted. “Yes, I remember, Harry. Go on.” 

“Well what can I do to make the honeymoon special? Roaming around the world was pretty fantastic.” 

Hermione pursed her lips, then smiled. “I’ve just the thing.” Holding up her hand, she caught a book as it came flying from the bookshelf. “The wizarding Kama Sutra. It has, and I quote, a ‘position to make him see stars’.” 

Taking the book, Harry flipped through it slowly. He grinned. “Thanks, Hermione, this is perfect.” 

“Excellent. Now all you need is an actual job,” said Hermione. 

“Oh, I’ve got that covered, too,” Harry said. “You know all those books I read on places and local customs? Well, I’m going to write travel books from a wizarding perspective. Severus says he’ll even help me. He thinks it’ll be a nice break from writing his next memoir.” 

“That’s a great idea!” Hermione clapped her hands. “I’m so glad everything’s sorted.” 

“Me, too!” Harry glanced at the clock. “Oops, I need to go or I’ll be late for supper.” He stood. “I’ll Floo you tonight with more information about the wedding, all right?” 

“All right! Bye!” cried Hermione.

Grinning, Ron waved. “Later, mate!”

* * *

Arriving in Severus’ living room, Harry smiled when he saw him sitting by the fireplace, a book in his hand. He looked up at Harry. “Everything all right with the Weasleys?” he asked. 

Harry nodded. “Hermione and Ron are fine, and Ron’s sure Molly will let us have our wedding at the Burrow.”

“Good.” 

Walking over to Severus, Harry magically enlarged the chair before sliding in beside him. Severus adjusted as Harry tucked himself into Severus’ body. “So, do you miss all that exotic roaming around the world?” Severus asked after a few moments. 

Smiling, Harry leaned his head against Severus’ shoulder and stared into the fire. “Nope. I’m exactly where I love to be.”

* * *


End file.
